The Picture of SuperWho
by WinchesterMars
Summary: The Winchesters, The Doctor and Clara set off to find out how a young, aristocratic man can remain looking so... well, young. Once they find out why he looks so young still, the Winchesters automatically assume a crossroads demon is at work. If only they know the forces they were dealing with.


_**Warnings (of story): **_Violence, Language, Sexual Content (later), Spoilers (maybe)

_**Set in Supernatural, Doctor Who **_(the 11th Doctor) **and**_** The Picture of Dorian Gray.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_i own NOTHING, except for my OC: Spencer Winchester.

**_Ships: _**Sporian (SpencerxDorian), Spoctor (SpencerxDoctor), Samara (SamxClara), Doctra (DoctorxClara)*

* = Mentioned

* * *

-Spencer-

Spencer was gathering weapons from the trunk of the Impala when she heard the familiar whirring, whooshing and thumping of the TARDIS. She looked up to see the police box materializing beside the Impala, then out came the Doctor, along with his companion Clara Oswald.  
His face brightened up as his eyes landed on the huntress, "Spencer, so glad i ran into ya" he smiled.  
"Hey yourself, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, closing the trunk, turning around to face the two.  
"We found something that seems to be up your alley" Clara chimed in, handing Spencer a slip of paper.  
"What is this?" She asked, heading towards the room, waving them along.  
"Read it and you'll see" Clara said, the Doctor closing the door with a little too much force, wincing, causing Sam and Dean to look over. "Sorry 'bout that" he said sheepishly.  
"Hey Doc, what's up?" Dean greeted from his place on the bed, Sam giving a nod from behind his laptop.  
"We found somethin' for ya" Clara said, gesturing towards Spencer who was reading the paper.  
"What's it say, Spence?" Sam asked, looking over at his twin sister.  
"Apparently, there's this guy who lives in England" Spencer said, handing Sam the paper.  
"Okay, so?" Dean asked.  
"This dude's name is Dorian and he's like really rich and really young. But, he lives a lot like a Trickster" Spencer said.  
Dean rolled his eyes, "oh great, another Trickster. Fantastic" he muttered sarcastically.  
"Yeah" she answered.  
"So... why are you here, Doc?" Sam asked.  
"because i am going to take you there. Now come along, there's no time to waste" The Doctor spoke, whirling around before yanking the door open.  
Clara gave the Winchesters an apologetic smile before following the Doctor.  
The Winchesters looked at each other before shrugging. They grabbed their bags, then followed the Doctor, Dean automatically heading for his car.  
"Dean. We're taking the TARDIS" The Doctor said, standing at the door of said TARDIS.  
"You mean i can't take my Baby? I have to leave her here?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean, but it will only be temporary"  
Dean gave his car a lingering gaze before sighing, following the rest into the TARDIS. Sam leaned against the railing, Clara standing with the Doctor at the controls, Dean walking around the TARDIS. He hated flying, so walking around calmed him down.  
"Dude, why don't you ask her out?" Spencer said from beside Sam.  
Sam furrowed his brows, "what are you talking about?" he asked, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. His eyes were on Clara at the moment, watching as she went around the controls, helping the Doctor. No matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn't stop staring at her. Clara was so petite, curvy and insanely beautiful, but she had her eyes on the Doctor, she knew him longer, she was his _companion _for crying out loud. It was pretty obvious how much Clara liked the Doctor. Sam would never have a chance with her, no matter what he did.  
"You like her, i can see it in your eyes. You're into her, you should date her" Spencer said, cutting through his thoughts.  
Sam sighed, shaking his head, "i can't date her"  
"Why not?" Spencer asked, looking up at her brother.  
"'Cause she likes the Doctor. She's known him longer than us. She's his companion. She'll never look at me that way."  
"Aw, don't say that Sammy. You never know"  
"No, Spence, i _do _know. She'll never like me. It's stupid of me to even think about being with her. She'll never give me a second glance." he said.  
Spencer sighed, "just... don't give up so quickly, Sam. Give it time. Maybe she will end up liking. Maybe she _already does_" she said, then left to go comfort Dean who seemed to be having a panic attack.

* * *

When they landed in London, the Doctor reached into a trunk hidden under the stairs, pulling out clothes. He passed them out to Clara and the Winchesters.  
"What are these for?" Spencer asked as she held an old Victorian dress that looked a lot like the one Clara had in her hands, except, Spencer's was red, Clara's was green.  
"So we can blend in!" The Doctor smiled excitedly, pulling out a top hat and popping it on the top of his head. He fixed his bowtie, giving Spencer a boyish smile. "Now, dress" he said, grabbing something that resembled a cane that most Victorian-English people use.  
Spencer glanced at her brothers, then left, heading for an empty hallway. She changed out of her ordinary clothes and pulled on the dress, gasping at how tight it was. She looked at the mirror-like wall in front of her, finding that the tightness of the dress gave her breasts an extra lift, as well as showing off her anti-possession tattoo. She shook her head, questioning the Doctor's choice in clothing. She reached behind her to tie the corset part of the dress, but she failed miserably.  
"you look like you need some help" The Doctor spoke from behind Spencer.  
Spencer spun around, then shrugged, "yeah, this thing's really tight. Why are you making us wear these?" she asked.  
"To blend in of course. What better way than to follow the ways of these people" He grinned as he tied Spencer's dress at the back.  
"Oh, well, you couldn't have gotten this in a bigger size?" Spencer commented, biting her lip when she felt the Doctor's hands rest on her hips. "Doc, what are you doing?" she breathed, her heart racing. She didn't quite understand what was going on.  
"Listen, Spencer. I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but... i suppose i could say that i have some feelings towards you" He told her, smoothing his hands over the delicious, yet dangerous curves of her hips.  
Spencer looked back at him, surprised, "you do? me? why?" she asked.  
The Doctor sighed, "i don't know. There's just... something about you, Spencer" he said.  
"But i..." She was saying, then lowered her voice, "i thought you were with Clara" she said.  
The Doctor shook his head, "no, she's only my companion. I may have shown some attractions towards her, but then... i met _you_, Spencer. You" he paused, "you remind me so much of River. You are brilliant, beyond beautiful, strong, independent, determined." he smiled, then reached out and stroked her cheek, "however, you are also stubborn like her, and a flirt"  
Spencer laughed a bit at his statements, "wow, really? I thought that was more of a, you know, a _Winchester _thing" she grinned playfully, light-hearted and spirited, when really, her heart was racing and she couldn't shake the feeling of being shy or nervous. She's had a thing for the Doctor for quite a while, but she never gave it much thought because she always assumed he was involved with Clara, much like Sam did. She gazed up at him, "why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry, Spencer, i wish i told you sooner, but i had no idea how to. You make me so, **_so_ **nervous, Spencer. I know no one may see it, but i can feel both of my hearts race when you walk into a room or whenever i see you or whenever i hear your voice. You. You _do _things to me, Spencer. Fantastic things. I haven't felt anything like this since River." he told her, his thumb moving to caress her cheek bone.  
A shudder passed through the huntress, a soft sigh escaping her full pink lips.  
The Doctor's eyes fell to her lips when they parted and he yearned to kiss her. Before he could stop himself and tell himself that it was wrong, he began to lean in towards her.  
Her eyes watched his movements, her breath hitching when his lips were inches from hers. She wished to kiss him until they dissolved into each other's passion, touching and kissing until they were on the floor. She didn't care about where or how they did it, just as long as his hands never left her body.  
Their lips were about to touch when Dean's deep voice called out.  
"Come on guys, let's go. The quicker we do this, the quicker i can return to my Baby" he said.  
The two sighed, gazing at each other as they pulled away. Spencer stepped away from the Doctor, then began walking to the control room, fixing her hair to where it covered her anti-possession tattoo. She looked up to find Sam and Dean wearing outfits that matched the Doctor's.  
"Finally, let's go" Dean said, heading to the door of the TARDIS.  
The Doctor hurried over and opened the doors, stepping out onto the pavement of London. "Ahh, the sweet smell of London" he smiled.  
The Winchesters and Clara followed him out, looking around.  
"Alright, so, where's this Dorian?" Sam asked.  
The Doctor looked around in thought, "i suppose that's a good question" he stated.  
The Winchesters shared a glance before rolling their eyes simultaneously.  
Clara sighed, "why don't we look for him? It can't be too hard" she suggested.  
"You have the picture?" Sam asked his twin.  
Spencer nodded, handing him the folded paper she pulled out of her corset.  
Sam took the picture, then unfolded it, "okay, so, we just basically look for a guy that has long golden hair and looks very young" he said.  
Spencer nodded.  
"Alright then, let's get to it, shall we?" The Doctor said, already scampering away like an excited puppy.  
The Winchesters and Clara followed the Doctor.


End file.
